The present invention is directed to a system that consistently blends together liquids at a specified ratio to create a particular chemical solution. When the level of one of the supplied liquids is low and needs to be replenished, the system stops operating and notifies an operator. The system ensures that the proper ratio of blended liquids will be maintained during operation of the system.
Cleaning standards for commercial kitchens generally require that dishes, cookware, and work areas be cleaned according to specifications using solutions that comprise particular strengths of cleaning agents. These solutions are generally mixed on site from chemical concentrates and water. The particular strength of the resultant solution is dependent on the ratio of the mix of water to chemicals.
Various devices are known in the prior art that blend the solutions in selected proportions. Depending on the blend proportions and chemicals used, the resultant solutions can be used for various purposes, including cleaning, degreasing, and sanitizing. However, these prior art devices have several drawbacks.
The proper proportion of the blended water and chemical is dependent on a constant flow of water. Since the flow of water can fluctuate with the incoming water pressure, the proper ratio of water and chemicals may not be consistent, resulting in a solution that is weaker or stronger than the desired concentration. If the proportion is too weak, it can result in the solution being below sanitation standards which can create health problems. If the proportion is too high, the solution becomes a contaminate and waste occurs, thereby increasing operating costs.
Additionally in the prior art, the concentrated chemicals for blending are stored and released right on location in the kitchen work area. Not only do the stored chemicals take up valuable space in the work area, it could be unsafe to keep concentrated chemicals in areas where food is located.
Since excess space for storing the chemical is required in the kitchen work area where space is usually at a premium, smaller containers of the chemicals are typically used by the prior art devices. The smaller containers must be changed frequently requiring the operator's time and attention that could be better spent elsewhere in the kitchen. Furthermore, as the chemical containers become empty, the system will continue to operate with decreasing amounts of chemical being blended with the water, thereby creating a weakened solution. It is incumbent upon the operator to see that the chemical levels in the container are low and to manually stop operation of the system and replenish the chemical container. Otherwise, the system will continue to operate releasing an inferior, resultant solution with little or no chemical being added to the water. Such an oversight can lead to health concerns if the strength of the solution is not up to standards. The cleaning, degreasing or sanitizing operation performed using an inferior solution must be repeated after replenishing the depleted chemical, thereby increasing the workload of the operator and increasing the amount of time required for the task.
Consequently, it is important that the proper ratio of water to chemical be maintained when blending the solution to ensure that standards of safety and hygiene are met.
When one of the chemicals runs out, when there is a loss of electrical power or when there is loss of potable water with which to mix the chemicals, most blending systems will continue to operate using disproportionate ratios of water to chemical. This can be hazardous when there is no indication that the ratio of the solution being dispensed is no longer the correct ratio for the chemical solution.
There is a need for a system that can consistently blend liquids in a pre-selected ratio, whereby the system is disabled and blending of the solution is halted when the supply of one of the liquids is low. In addition, there is a need for a system that notifies the operator when the level of one of the supplied liquids is low and the system has been disabled.
Generally, accurate chemical solution proportioning can also be dependent on the incoming water pressure. The water pressure can at times be variable and difficult to control resulting in disproportionate chemical mixtures.
There is also a need for a blending system that maintains the correct ratio of mixed liquids regardless of fluctuations in the water pressure. In addition, there is a need for a blending system for mixing chemical concentrates in water that allows the chemical concentrate to be maintained in large, bulk quantities at a location away from the work area where the resultant mixture is used.